Nunca é tarde Demais
by Playing with Destiny
Summary: Depois de voltarem para o castelo, Rin é educada para viver na corte até que em seu aniversário de 16 anos algo acontece e Sesshoumaru deve escolher entre deixar que Rin morra empaz ou tentar salva-la com algo que pode não funcionar.
1. Nunca é terde demais

**A/N: Oieeee!!! Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso não me matem se não for boa, okay? .**

_Sumário: Após a derrota de Naraku e com Sesshoumaru não mais desejando Tetsussaiga, sua jornada com Jaken e Rin termina. Tendo negligenciado seus deveres como senhor das terras do oeste por dois anos Sesshoumaru retorna para seu palácio deixando sua protegida nas mãos de seus tutores, que ensinaram a pequena garota como ser respeitada num lugar onde humanos ou são servos ou são comida: a corte youkai. Rin está relativamente feliz, mas no dia de seu 16º aniversário o palácio é invadido e ela envenenada, o que faz com que Sesshoumaru comece a notar seus sentimentos. Mas ele não tem tempo para refletir sobre tais pensamentos, pois agora deve se decidir entre deixar que Rin morra tranquilamente ou arriscar sua vida em uma experiência que pode causar ainda mais agonia para a garota, mas se der certo pode retirar muitos do empecilhos que os separam._

**Agora, não vou mentir para vocês, e vou logo dizendo que se pretendem acompanhar essa fic, vão sofrer um pouquinho, porque eu tenho bloqueios muito freqüentemente, e estou apenas começando a escrever, mas prometo (e não sou de quebrar promessas) que essa fic vai ficar completa,não vou abandoná-la e que vou tentar ao máximo escrever capitulos grandes.**

**Ahhhhh!!! Só mais uma coisa, eu estou procurando betas, entãose alguém estiver interessado me avise por favor.**

**Obrigada e bejinhos**


	2. Como Tudo Começou

**A/N: **_Eu sei que as notas do autor são a parte favorita de qualquer leitor, por isso eu vou demorar... não ¬¬'_

_Só queria lembrar que essa é minha primeira fic e pedir (de novo) para que vocês sejam gentis comigo._

_Ainda quero um(a) beta por isso, se houverem muitos erros não posso fazer nada, tentei corrigir o melhor que pude em casa._

Quatro anos se passaram de modo muito diferente para cada um daqueles que participaram da queda de Naraku. Mudanças tanto físicas quanto psicológicas, mas principalmente em duas delas, Sesshoumaro e Rin.

_Tudo está pronto_, pensou Rin que mal conseguia se manter sentada na cabana de Kaede tentando se manter tão imóvel quanto possível, encarando seus pertences e refazendo sua lista mentalmente. _Roupas, os presentes de Sesshoumaru-sama... sim! Tudo está aqui!_

Hoje, no que Sesshoumaru-sama dissera ser sua décima primeira primavera, Rin já não se cabia mais de alegria pois finalmente poderia ficar com seu lorde mais uma vez, e depois de re-conferir sua lista, por sabe-se lá quantas vezes, acaba se perdendo nas memórias daquele dia...

...

_Flashback_

Rin estava sangrando. Depois de ter viajado com um Taiyoukai, um pouquinho de sangue aqui e ali era normal... mas não este. Seu corpo não estava machucado, ela não havia feito nada de perigoso ou feito qualquer outra coisa que pudesse causar o sangramento, isto é, a não ser que ter se tornado uma mulher com a capacidade de ter filhos conte, pois sim, ela teve sua primeira menstruação.

Isso aconteceu à dois dias atrás de um modo bem assustador, pelo menos para ela, oras, que menina de onze anos não acharia assustador acordar em uma cama ensangüentada? Ainda mais sem ter recordação de dor ou de qualquer coisa ao redor do quarto perto o bastante para ter feito isso a ela enquanto dormia!

Porém o susto não durou muito, e Rin até se sentiu um pouco constrangida com isso depois que Kaede-sama entrou em seu quarto preocupada apenas para se deparar com aquilo. Rin não podia acreditar que tinha esquecido todas conversas que teve com a velha sacerdotisa sobre aquele dia!

Mas essa situação não se compara com o que acabara de sofrer! Pois, não bastasse ter de encarar os comentários de Inuyasha, as piadas feitas a seu custo por Shippo, o constante flerte de Miroku-sama (que embora tenha sido chamado de brincadeira, deixou suas duvidas em alguns), além dos sermões de responsabilidade de Sango, e os **nem tão discretos** conselhos de Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama havia ido visitá-la!

Um dos momentos mais mortificantes de sua vida, e ele simplesmente aparece do nada!

"Rin" ele diz com sua expressão entediada costumeira "você ...", e então faz uma pausa, não mais do que três segundos, mas suficiente para que o pequeno movimento feito por seu nariz, como se percebendo finalmente que o cheiro dominante do sangue de uma fêmea fértil vinha da garota, se vira e diz por cima do ombro "... deve caminhar com este Sesshoumaru agora." Como se nada fosse diferente.

Oh, Kami! Por que ele tinha que vir vê-la justamente hoje? Não que estar perto de seu lorde fosse menos bem vindo por isso, mas... por que?

Levantando apressadamente com um murmurio muito parecido com 'com licença' e se apressa para alcançar o demônio de cabelos prateados, encarando as costas fortes protegidas por uma armadura, elementos que formavam uma cena familiar de quatro anos antes, assim que caiu em um passo mais tranqüilo.

O silencio ensurdecedor perdurou até que eles no limite da aldeia, quando Sesshoumaru se pronunciou novamente.

"Rin"

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela pergunta com a voz tremida.

"Você não mais é uma criança"

Embora não tenha sido uma pergunta Rin sentiu que tinha de responder, " Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin deixou de ser uma criança humana desde esta manhã"

"Hmm." ele faz um pequeno aceno de cabeça, " e já se decidiu?" pergunta voltando seu olhar penetrante, que muitos, por não conhecê-lo tão bem quanto ela, consideram frio e calculista, mas que na verdade são bem expressivos... para ela.

Agora ela estava realmente confusa. O que ela deveria ter decidido? E o que era aquele sentimento bem no fundo do olhar de seu mestre? (Mesmo que ela consiga enxergar os sentimentos, não significa que ela saiba quais são. 'kay?)

"Decidir o que, Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela finalmente desiste de tentar decifrá-lo e pergunta.

"Se vai continuar aqui ou não" é a resposta direta que recebe.

Com isso ela dá um dos seus sorrisos mais brilhantes, um daqueles que sempre o fez lembrar das flores na primavera, e olha para cima, encarando aqueles olhos dourados com seus próprios, grandes, olhos de safira, e diz.

"Mas eu já não respondi a isso, meu senhor? O único desejo de Rin é ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama enquanto ele a quiser."

"Hn" ele volta a olhar para frente "faça como desejar Rin"

"Obrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama, isso significa muito para mim" ela diz suavemente enquanto uma única lagrima solitária desliza por seu rosto.

Sem aparentar por o mínimo pensamento nisso, Sesshoumaru havia parado em frente a Rin instantes depois, e enxugou a lagrima de forma tão delicada e cuidadosa, de um modo impossível de se pensar capaz do perigoso Taiyoukai, e que ninguém acreditaria se Inuyasha não estivesse observando do topo de um árvore, antes de decidir dar privacidade aos dois, _mas só porque _**Rin** _não gosta de platéia_, pensou enquanto ia embora, pulando de galho em galho. (Como um macaquinho!)

Até mesmo o lorde demônio se surpreendeu com tal gesto, feito apenas por impulso, _**natureza**_, clamava sua besta, muito embora Sesshoumaru negasse fortemente.

"Quando poderei ir embora com você, Sesshoumaru-sama?" pergunta Rin quebrando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Assim que o seu ciclo lunar estiver completo, esteja pronta para partir" ele responde enquanto volta pelo mesmo caminho para a vila, sem mais uma palavra, sabendo que ela irá seguir, _ela sempre segue_.

_Fim do Flashback_

...

E é assim, perdida num mar de lembranças que Sesshoumaru encontra Rin mais de três dias depois, usando um dos kimonos que havia trazido em uma de suas muita visitas à vila. Todo em roxo, bonito o bastante para quando alcançassem o castelo, mas simples o suficiente para não atrasar a viajem, pois muito embora pudessem chegar lá em questão de horas se ela voasse em Ah-Uh, não queria sua protegida reclamando de desconforto no meio do caminho, _além de que este Sesshoumaru prefere andar_. E o fato de que ela pediu para colher flores antes de chegarem lá, nada tem haver com isso. (Aham, sei... ¬¬')

Quando ele entra na pequena, porém pitoresca cabana (para os humanos), o coração de Rin despara de emoção, porque, por mais que nunca tenha passado duas semanas inteiras sem vê-lo, desta vez iria partir com ele, sem mais visitas desprogramadas com medo de que aquela seria a última vez que o veria, sem mais aquela saudade que apertava o coração toda vez que encarava suas costas partindo para longe dela, agora tudo seria como era antes.

_**Como quando tudo começou.**_

PS: _Então? O que acharam?_

_Espero que seja bom o bastante, finalmente planejei a história geral da fic, e agora é só escrever._

_Prometo que vou tentar botar mais detalhes sobre a personalidade da Rin e do Sessh, e dependendo na opinião de quem está lendo posso até acrescentar um capítulo só de Fluff..._

_Espero não decepcionar!_

_Por falar nisso tenho que acrescentar algo que, espero, seja óbvio:_

_Não sou dona de Inu-Yasha, porque se eu fosse o nome do anime seria Sesshoumaru, e a Rin cresceria mais rápido pra poder casar com ele..._

_Mas essa fic vai ter sim, personagens de autoria minha, e a mão do Sessh vai se mostrar totalmente OOC nos capítulos futuros, porém isso é tudo que me autorizo a dizer agora sobre o assunto._

_KissKiss ByeBye!_


	3. O Inicio do Caminho

_Oiiiiiiii!_

_Foi mal pela demora, mas vocês sabem como é vida de estudante Né?_

_Tô sem net agora, então como eu não posso consultar o google é provável que existam mais erros de ortografia do que o normal, mais uma vez desculpa. ( eu pesso desculpas toda vez porque detesto quando um autor tem uma história ótima nas mãos e estraga ela na hora de escrever ¬¬')_

_Não que eu esteja me achando quando digo que a minha história é assim, mas modestia a parte, ela é! Cof cof. ^^_

_Essa idéia me veio a cabeça enquanto eu estava no MSN com a Maliinax (quem eu espero que poste a sua fic de Naruto logo) e até agora eu venho fazendo mistério pra ela, então espero fazer a ansiedade dela valer apena. Bem, é isso, aproveitem!_

"Amor verdadeiro é impossível de ser achado, porque simplesmente não pode ser escondido." _A.M.A.M._

...

**O início do caminho:**

_Criança tola!_ Pensava Rin de si mesma, _Porque não diz alguma coisa agora? Costumava ser tão fácil aos 7 anos! Por que agora seria diferente?_

Mesmo que a garota a seu lado estivesse quieta, de um modo em que nunca a havia visto antes, Sesshoumaru sabia que sua mente estava sendo perturbada por algo, o cheiro de nervosismo perfumava o ar tão fortemente que era capaz de quase encobrir completamente o cheiro das flores que os cercavam no campo, aliás, campo este que pareceu passar despercebido pela menina, algo que ele _realmente_ nunca tinha visto acontecer antes. Será que seu tempo na vila apagou a garotinha que não tinha medo de nada a não ser sua própria espécie, tornado-a como vários outros, cheia de sentimentos abomináveis e simplesmente, não mais sua Rin?

Observando pelo canto do olho, a pequena humana de apenas 11 anos não podia mais agüentar, havia percebido o pequeno movimento feito pelo nariz do Taiyoukai, impossível de se ver a não ser que se estivesse prestando bastante atenção, mas o suficiente para que soubesse, seus sentimentos perturbados o estavam irritando, e por isso criou coragem bastante para começar a falar.

"Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" gritou exasperada, "não sei o que está acontecendo! Rin está tão feliz por poder viajar com o senhor de novo, mas toda vez que ela quer dizer algo, as palavras simplesmente entalam na garganta! E agora o senhor deve estar realmente bravo com ela, e sem..."

"Rin" O inuyoukai a interrompeu, finalmente olhando para trás por cima do ombro, " olhe ao redor." Disse como se não houvesse acabado de presenciar a cena de desespero da garota e voltou a olhar para frente, andando até a sombra de uma árvore e se sentando à sua raiz, de onde não só podia vigiar toda a clareira perfeitamente, mas também observar a única flor que queria ver, e que agora se encontrava parada na mesma posição de cinco minutos atrás, no meio das pétalas, com a cabeça mexendo freneticamente de um lado para o outro, seus olhos azuis profundos como a mais bela safira, brilhando. E mesmo que cômica para alguns, o único pensamento que tal imagem trouxe para a mente dele foi, _Não... ela não mudou nada._

Depois de quase 15 minutos daquele jeito, quando conseguiu finalmente conseguiu processar seu arredores, Rin chutou seus calçados para longe arrancando as meis logo atrás, tirou o kimono externo pendurando-o cuidadosamente em um galho, dobrou a barra do interno até acima dos joelhos, e, sem aviso, começou a correr, para logo depois se jogar no chão em uma parte onde as flores eram mais altas. Naquela hora não tinha que se preocupar com um sermão de Kaede-baachan, ou com os gritos de banshee de Kagome-chan por não agir como uma moça deve, não tinha que se esconder de seu lorde, nunca dele, _especialmente_ dele.

Duas horas depois, á luz do sol poente, o youkai de olhos dourados guiou-os até duas fontes termais que, separadas por pedras, dividiam a mesma água, longe o suficinte para dar a privacidade que humanos tanto prezam, e que agora Rin devia prezar depois de tanto tempo com eles, mas perto o bastante para que caso algo viesse a acontecer, distância não seria um problema.

A noite estava perfeita com seu céu estrelado, e foi embaixo deste mesmo céu que Rin começou a se despir e abrir o frasco que continha a loção com cheiro de jasmins que normalmente usava para se banhar, completamente desavisada do par de olhos que a observavam escondidos nos arbustos.

_Brincar com as flores daqule jeito foi muito divertido, tinha até me esquecido de como era_, pensava ela ao entra bem vagarosamentena água, _mas também me esqueci de como fico suja depois_. As memórias de dias mais simples e felizes estavam todas ali, dias em que podia dividir o banho com seus companheiros de viajem ou em que não necessitava de algo que cheirasse a flores para se banhar, apenas água e suas mãos.

Memórias um dia vão ser o fim da garota, pois enquanto devaneava, os olhos antes escondidos agora se aproximavam, demonstrando a cada passo sua sede de sangue.

Jasmim era a única essência que o inuyoukai podia sentir no ar, o que tornava seu olfato completamente inútil no momento, por isso, quando Rin sentiu garras em seu ombro e uma mão verde extremamente gelada tapando-lhe a boca, seu protetor se encontrava completamente imóvel, como se nada estivesse errado.

Era um youkai cobra que se encontrava a sua frente, não era dos mais fortes, mas também não podia ser ignorado, pois quando viu a chance de jantar não somente um humano, mas a protegida humana do senhor das terras do oeste, tomada bem de baixo do nariz dele não menos! Seu status na sociedade iria aumentar em proporções inimagináveis!

Tudo estava quieto, quieto demais para que não houvesse perigo por perto, sem mais animais fazendo barulho nos arredores, a brisa suave fora substituída por um ar parado e pesado, mas o pior de tudo, havia 5 minutos que ele não ouvia o barulho de Rin se movendo na água. _Rin!_

...

.

_De novo, me desculpem pela demora!_

_Estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo agora mesmo, e prometo tentar posta-lo mais rápido do que este aqui._

_Se bobiar, atualizo os dois juntos, mas não posso prometer nada, tah?Muito provavelmente vou ter mais um bloqueio pra escrever ele ¬¬' (droga)_

_Mas vou tentar e isso é o que importa!_

_O que acharam? Bom? Ruim?_

_Kisses_


	4. Banho Perfumado

_Hell low!_

_Tenho uma surpresa pa vcs nesse cap! ^^_

_Não fiquei muito satisfeita com o último, então vou tentar melhorar nesse aqui, é que agente ainda não chegou no ponto que eu quero escrever ainda (o romance), então estou um pouco desanimada, mas dakia pouco passa!_

_Então, sem mais delongas, Aqui está ele!_

...

Ps: Se Inuyasha me pertencesse, a história seria toda devotada ao romance de sesshyrin, e o nome seria diferente!

**Sangue e Água:**

"_Vini, Viti, Vici." Julio César._

Rin estava se xingando internamente por sua estupidez, o perfume, o descuido, e agora sua incapacidade para se defender, eram todos culpa dela, só agora, com sua vida em risco e alguns anos à mais em suas é que a verdade finalmente foi revelada aos seus olhos; tomou sua segurança por garantida.

Afinal sempre tivera Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha, ou alguma outra pessoa para defende-la, até mesmo Shippo! Kami-sama! Por que não aprendeu pelo menos o mínimo de auto-defesa enquanto estava na vila, utilizando melhor os aparentemente inacabáveis dias longe de seu mestre?

Mantendo os olhos bem fechados, como se isso fosse fazer o monstro malvado ir embora, do mesmo jeito que faria em um sonho ruim, ela agora se concentrava em seus outros sentidos para avaliar os danos, seu corpo parecia são, mas não tinha certeza que a jovem mente seria a mesma algum dia caso não fosse resgatada logo, pois um calafrio nada, nada bom causado uma certa respiração fria e mal cheirosa estava perigosamente perto de um mamilo rosado, como um botão de rosa, sem aparentar pertencer à uma mulher adulta, mas também mais volumoso que um sei tão infantil, amadurecendo.

Uma língua bifurcada começou a sondar o corpo jovem, nunca tocando-o, mas dificilmente deixando mais de poucos milímetros entre a pele e o pedaço de carne áspera, até que finalmente subiu ao pequeno ouvido para sussurrar palavras designadas a causar horror.

" Eu ia mesmo te devorar rapidamente, mas daí pensei comigo mesmo, onde está a graça?

Principalmente com você, assim, no período fértil, fêmeas humanas sempre estão mas suculentas neste período, e meu paladar sempre parece mais refinado depois que outras fome são saciadas ao brincar com a comida"

Com sua boca coberta pela ponta da cauda do youkai cobra, Rin sentiu um par de mãos explorar seu tronco livremente, até que uma delas começou a viajar mais para o sul, e, de repente... nada.

Em um hábil movimento de pulso, com praticada firmeza, um certo Tayoukai, agora encoberto apenas por moko-moko em sua cintura, decepa a cabeça do verme que foi tolo o suficiente para tocar sua protegida.

O resto do corpo, agora sem saber o que fazer, se contorce com violência liberando os lábios de Rin e permitindo sua fala, muito embora esta mesma esteja petrificada de mais no momento para se quer gemer.

Agora em queda livre, quando finalmente consegue registrar que deveria estar gritando desesperadamente, a garota se sente sendo envolvida por dois braços quentes, de pele macia, o com o cheiro que jamais ousaria esquecer, pouco antes de ser envolvida pela escuridão. Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele observava enquanto um par de pedras preciosas eram reveladas por pálpebras que só agora, um quarto de hora depois do incidente, se abriam, e o encaravam.

Sentindo-se quente e protegida, Rin demorou para recobrar todos os seus sentidos, mas quando o fez, reparou três coisas primeiro; estava nua e na água, estava nua no colo de seu lorde sendo envolvida por seus braços, e finalmente, ela estava nua na frente de sesshoumaru-sama!

"Rin" a voz baritone a retirou de seu devaneio, permitindo-a, pelo menos por enquanto, empurrar a timidez para o fundo de sua mente.

"S..sim, milorde?"

"Você esta proibida de usar qualquer substancia como aquela para alterar seu odor natural fora das casas de banho do palácio" ele diz, enquanto traça uma linha reta, de baixo para cima, na maçã do rosto da garota com a língua; "Ele fazem com que a marca do primeiro youkai que te tocou fique seja inconveniente demais de tirar, e já que a sua essência já se misturou com a minha, o processo não é valido para mim, por isso de nada me adianta."

"H..Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Demo...né...por que esta fazendo isso?" perguntou, referente a língua do Taiyoukai que agora se encontrava na veia de pulso no pescoço da garota .

"Rin. Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de se repetir, já disse, você esta encoberta pela marca daquela cobra, e isto não pode ser permitido."

"Mas é necessário que isto seja feito com a língua? Agora?" ela inquere, falhando miseravelmente na luta contra a cor escarlate que sobe ao seu rosto.

"Não mais, me encarreguei do resto enquanto você estava desacordada" vem sua resposta, sem o mínimo de embaraçamento.

_Como assim se encarregou do resto? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Ah! Kami-samaaa... definitivamente minha modéstia quanto a nudez não vai sobreviver ao palácio...mou ii!"._

Levantando-a da água no estilo princesa, o lorde das terras do oeste se encaminha para dois tecidos estendidos em uma área seca próxima as margens das termas, deitando Rin em um enquanto recolhia o outro de seu lugar ao lado dela.

"Se seque, mas só vista o kimono interno" disse enquanto se virava para que a garota se sentisse mais a vontade, fazendo o mesmo.

"E agora, milorde?"

A menina olhava fixamente o chão ao perguntar, e por ser humana não percebeu que o dono dos olhos dourados que tanto apreciava havia se aproximado até que se sentiu sendo carregada novamente, só que desta vez até Ah-Uh, onde foi de novo depositada no colo de seu mestre, sua cabeça logo embaixo do queixo definido (mas não rude).

"Agora vá dormir, se ficar assim durante a noite, amanhã não haverá mais traço de outros youkais em você a não ser eu... chibi-tan"

Enquanto ele falava, a garota sentia o sono pesar, por isso tinha certeza que, embora tenha ouvido corretamente as palavras de seu amo, a ultima parte foi um fragmento da sua própria imaginação".

...

_Oii!_

_Hehe, vcs devem estar querendo me matar né?_

_Mas é que, com as provas, e me acostumando com as coisas novas, quando eu não estava fazendo alguma coisa, era hora de dormir, mas em fim espero que tenham gostado._

_Eu re-escrevi este cap todinho, e agora fiquei muito mais satisfeita com ele._

_Acabei tbm revisando os outros capítulos e cheguei a conclusão de que vcs devem achar q sou analfabeta ¬¬'_

_Por isso repostei tudo, mas eu realmente apreciaria se alguém se voluntariasse a ser meu (a) beta, como vcs podem ver não é muito trab já que eu demoro tanto para escrever, e eu acho que seria bom ter alguém pra me dar um puxão de orelha e falar "vai fazer um update sua vagal!"_

_Mas bem, então é isso, acho que agora consigo fazer um up mais rápido (não prometo nada) mas estamos entrando em semana de provas (de novo)._

_Reler suas rewies ajudou muito na minha motivação, ARIGATO!_

_Kisskiss ByeBye_


	5. Detalhes

_Allo!_

_Enquanto re-lia o último cap, reparei q algumas falas do sesshy insinuam mais do que eu pretendia, então, só para q fique claro, ele não fez nada com a Rinny quando ela estava desacordada, okay?_

_E tbm tem uma coisa que vem me encucando faz algum tempo, para todas as pessoas maravilhosas q me deixam comentários, vcs estão recebendo as minhas resposta?_

_Por que sim, eu respondo a tds os comentários q me mandam, mas é meio inútil se vcs não as recebem. Mas então, chega disso e vamos ao que interessa!_

_..._

Quando a manhã chegou, Rin abriu seus olhos ainda cheios de sono para se deparar com uma borboleta de asas abertas pousada em seu nariz, fato este, que quando foi realmente registrado pelo cérebro da garota, gerou um espirro, expulsando o pequeno inseto alado de seu lugar.

Ao estar suficientemente acordada, notou que estava completamente envolvida por um cobertor de pele quentinho e gostoso, branco, impregnado com o cheiro de Sesshoumaru-sama, assim como… Moko-Moko!

"_Oh! Kami-sama!Eu estava prestes a começar a ronronar!"_ Pensava ela enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto, cada vez mais vermelho, na parte mais ampla da pele de Inuyoukai pertencente ao seu mestre, que por ventura se localizava na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro do mesmo.

"Rin"

"Si..s...sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Se você fosso uma youkai, este Sesshoumaru tem absoluta certeza de que seria uma espécie de gato."

"Ah! Clar…Huh?"

Quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã alcançaram o rosto do Taiyoukai das terras do oeste, apenas sinalizaram que ele não necessitaria ficar na mesma posição por muito mais tempo, não se importava com o fato de sua protegida estar em seu colo, tomando conta do espaço como se sempre tivesse pertencido à ela, mas sim com que não podia se mover para observar tudo melhor, pois só agora vinha à sua atenção quão fascinante a garota provava ser durante suas horas de sono. Uma série de pequenos resmungos, palavras quase impossíveis de entender, sorrisos e bicos, formavam o descanso mais inquieto, porém aparentemente o mais gratificante que alguma vez já vira.

Até mesmo o modo em que acordava era diferente do que se considera normal; a quantidade maior de tempo que necessitava para despertar completamente, o modo como esfregava sua maçã do rosto contra o os pelo branco a sua volta sem nem perceber, as pequenas e delicadas mãos que apertavam e soltavam o tecido de seu kimono, ou o modo com que tentava se enterrar em Moko-Moko para se esconder do que a embaraçava, parecendo um filhote de gato com o jeito que se encolhia e tentava aproximar seu corpo tanto quanto possível ao do ser maior mais próximo, que oferecia calor e proteção, dentre outros detalhes, faziam essas ações únicas, mas estranhamente características de Rin.

Percebendo que não ia ter sua 'oh! Tão eloqüente' pergunta respondida, a jovem beleza com cabelos de ébano decide que é hora de levantar, para que possam em fim terminar esta viajem, o que traz sua atenção para o fato de que havia passado a noite no colo do homem que agora observava as mudanças de expressão, que acredite não foram poucas, da garota. Após se permitir cinco longos segundos de choque, saltou para longe, como se estivesse sentada em uma banheira de água escaldante previamente ao invés das cochas fortes, e bem torneadas do lorde youkai.

Com uma quantidade absurdamente ridícula de sangue circulando por sua região facial, ela junta as palmas de suas mãos como se em prece e se curva, implorando perdão, mas quando finalmente ousa espiar, depois de momentos sem resposta por parte de seu mestre, o vê completamente vestido e a encarando.

"Se vista"

"Ha..HAI!"

"Mas antes, vire para o outro lado."

Por habito executa o comando antes mesmo de se perguntar por que, e é recompensada com duas mãos pálidas e repletas de garras afiadas e venenosas em seu cabelo, trançando-o com algo. Estranhamente, mesmo que sabendo que a idéia de tal coisa acontecendo mataria qualquer outra pessoa de medo, Rin se encontrava completamente em paz, com um sentimento de segurança tomando conta de seu corpo principalmente agora. Após ter suas madeixas amarradas no meio das costas, permitindo que o resto das ondas negras fluíssem até quase os joelhos, sentiu o toque cálido a deixar.

"Meu senhor? O que colocou no meu cabelo?"

"Você verá, agora vamos, ache alguma coisa para comer, devemos chegar ao castelo antes da sua próxima refeição."

Assim, quando todo o caminha já estava perfeitamente iluminado pelo sol, Ah-Uh seguia os dois únicos seres á quem considerava seus mestres, e se pegava pensando quando o Inu no Taisho à sua frente perceberia que o que sentia pela garota ao seu lado deixava de ser curiosidade por uma humana estranha e passava a mudar para algo mais.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sim"

"O senhor já reparou o quanto as nuvens parecem ser fofinhas?"

"Hn"

"Agora eu não consigo deixar de imaginar se seria mais gostoso dormir nelas ou enrolada no Moko-Moko-sama, sabe? Por um lado elas parecem bem confortáveis, por outro eu não acho que elas seriam tão quentinhas em uma noite como a de ontem. Mas Moko-Moko-sama seria realmente impossível de agüentar em noites de verão como aquelas em que o Jaken-sama parece com a bruxa das histórias da Kagome-sama, é que ela derrete, e o Jaken-sama solta tanta água que parece que ela está derretendo, né? Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor já viu uma bruxa derreter com água? Eu não acho que seja possível, e a Kagome-sama disse que era só uma historinha, mas nem eu nem ela vivemos tanto tempo quanto o senhor, o Inuyasha não conta, porque ele é bobo. É por isso que o senhor não fala muito com ele? Por que ele é bobo? Mas sabe, eu não acho que isso seja motivo sufici..."

"Rin" Interrompeu o homem estóico.

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Pare de falar."

"Sim senhor! Porque o senhor sabe que sempre pode contar com a Rin para te obedecer né? Eu devia ter pensado nisto mais cedo também, como estamos mais perto do nosso destino youkais como aquele de ontem devem ter preparado armadilhas e o senhor tem que ficar atento. Como eles podem pensar que simples armadilhas podem pegar o senhor? Aliás, não deveria existir algum tipo de regra sobre essas coisas, como apenas combates de um-a-um serem validos? É lógico que esses combates deveriam ser com poucos espectadores porque se não fica muito barulho, e isso é chato, princi…"

"Rin"

"Hai?"

"Vamos voar"

Disse ele enquanto a depositava no dragão de duas cabeças.

O Taiyoukay precisava achar Jaken, o ritual não era o mesmo sem poder jogar pedras nele.

...

_Finito!_

_Calma que as melhores partes estão chegando, assim que se passarem os primeiros dias no castelo vais haver um flashfoward._

_KissKiss ByeBye_


	6. Uma Rin com fome nãp é uma Rin feliz

_Oi de novo!_

_Geeente, desculpa a demora, vou admitir que dessa vez foi por culpa minha mesmo, comecei a ler fics e mais fics, ai li livros e mais livros, e quando recebi uma nova review uns minutos atrás é que me toquei 'atualizar é bom e (eu espero) vocês gostam né? Então chega de enrolar e vamos ao que interessa. ^^_

...

Assim que chegaram ao castelo Rin foi prontamente abandonada em um jardim típico da classe alta feudal com sakuras, uma ponte um laguinho cheio de peixes, e tudo mais. Aparentemente algo muito importante tinha acontecido enquanto ainda estavam á caminho e por isso Sesshoumaru-sama teve que deixa-la por alguns minutos, obviamente confiando que as flores do lugar onde se encontrava no momento seriam o suficiente para distraí-la. Ele simplesmente não levou em consideração que isso só seria verdade por cinco minutos inteiros.

Sentindo que o pequeno pedaço de terra não iria proporcionar mais diversão do que a simples beleza, e ouvindo a reclamação de seu estomago vazio, a pequena beldade parte em busca da cozinha, porque se ela tinha que esperar sentada faria isso de barriga cheia! Mas para que esse processo se adiantasse seria ótimo encontrar alguém que lhe apontasse o caminho. _"Ara... como pode um lugar tão grande e bem cuidado destes não ter ninguém? Definitivamente seria impossível para o Jaken-sama fazer tudo sozinho...né? Se bem que conhecendo o Sess..."_

"Hey!" Uma voz aguda cortou pelos pensamentos da garota.

Rin havia estado perambulando pelos corredores sem nem perceber e agora se via cara a cara com uma mulher de estatura média, usando um coque arrebitado bem apertado no topo da cabeça para prender os fios cor de cajú que compunham seu cabelo, e... não parecia velha, mas seu rosto era cheio de marcas, com excessos de pele ao redor da boca grande e fina.

"Eu falei com você sua inútil! Não sabe que deve prestar atenção quando seus superiores lhe dirigem a palavra?" A mulher falou, interrompendo o cuidadoso estudo de Rin sobre ela.

"Pe..perdão mas..."

"Não adianta ficar se desculpando, você tem que fazer o possível para que isso não se repita entendido? Ai ai ai, quem contrata o seu tipo sem passar por mim antes hein? Mas agora esquece, o que você esta fazendo vestida desse jeito? Cadê seu uniforme?"

"Eu acho que a senhora se enganou, eu não trabalho..."

"Não trabalha muito? Isso já deu para perceber, mas vou logo te avisando que não é porque a maioria dos criados aqui são youkais que você vai escapar do trabalho pesado. Agora vamos! Temos que te colocar em roupas mais apropriadas."

Assim, a mulher que Rin resolveu nomear de a-bruxa-malvada-do-oeste, pegou seu pulso firmemente, envolvendo-o com seus dedos longos e ossudos, deu-lhe as costa e a arrastou até o que parecia ser o outro lado do Japão, até que finalmente pararam em frente a uma porta que após aberta revelou varias outras pessoas vestidas de maneira similar a sua captora, mas em uma cor diferente, enquanto ela usava azul-marinho e preto, os outros estavam em marrom e bege, havendo poucas diferenças entre roupas masculinas e femininas.

Levantando o braço que ainda mantinha refém, a bruxa-velha perguntou.

"Quem contratou essa incompetente?"

Todas as ações sendo realizadas ali vieram a uma parada, agora, a atenção dos membros da sala nas duas, e o silencio reinava o lugar até que um jovem, de aparência mais frágil, e com o olhar sempre no chão deu um passo a frente e disse.

"Ninguém mais foi contratado depois da sua ultima ordem Umimbosa-dono"

"Então quem é essa?"

"Não sabemos" O mesmo rapaz respondeu depois de olhar ao redor.

Agora com a força total de sua fúria que aumentava em Rin, pergunto.

"Então você é uma intrusa? Ou uma ladra? Mas que tipo de idiota pensa que pode furtar do Senhor das terras do oeste?" Gritou a ultima parte.

Com suas unhas compridas de harpia Umimbosa pegou uma boas porção das ondas de ébano da garota a sua frente, destruindo a trança que Sesshoumaru tinha feito aquela manhã, e estava pronta para golpear o lado direito de sua face com as costas da outra mão quando a porta se abriu novamente de um modo violento e um youkai, de cabelos azuis, vestido em armadura completa adentrou o local.

"Mas o que é que está acontece... Ôhime-sama!" Ele exclamou antes de se prostrar perante Rin.

"General Kenji, do que esta falando?"

Levantando a cabeça em ordem de mandar um olhar maligno na direção da governanta (Rin tinha deduzido isso sozinha), ele responde.

"Umimbosa sua estupida! Como você ousa tocar a protegida do Senhor Sesshoumaru desta maneira?"

"Protegida? Hime? Mas do que VOCÊ esta falando, ela é uma invasora, uma ladra!"

"E é logico que agora ladras usam quimonos de seda, e joias que o mestre mandou fazer especialmente para Rin-hime! Joia essa que foi levada a ele por você mesma!" Disse com a voz pingando de sarcasmo.

Certamente, agora que seu penteado estava arruinado, e todo cabelo que não estava nas garras da bruxa-malvada-do-oeste de encontrava drapejado sobre o ombro esquerdo de Rin, todos na sala podiam ver a fina corrente de prata com pequenas flores feitas de pedras preciosas que serpenteava por entre as madeixas, e, pendurados na ponta que sobrara das voltas que prendiam o cabelo estavam uma lua crescente de ametista e os três kanjis que formavam o nome do grande inuyoukai.

Vendo seu erro, a harp..hum..Umimbosa, abre sua mão liberando as mechas negras, e cai de joelhos, se curvando de forma muito similar ao general e o resto da sala, implorando perdão, e embora Rin percebesse que ela tinha mais medo do que Sesshoumaru-sama iria fazer ao invés de preocupação com a opinião dela, resolveu deixar isso de lado pois haviam assuntos muito mais urgentes e de extrema importância em mãos.

"Hmmm... tudo bem. Mas agora será que dá para alguém me alimentar? É que quando eu fui trazida aqui eu estava a procura da cozinha. Eu estava pensando em takoyaki, camarões salteados no saquê, espetinho de unagi..." E assim ela continuou, até que todos os pratos que veio a listar fizeram a viagem da louça até sua barriga nã-mais-vazia.

Mais tarde, sentada sob a sombra de uma das sakuras no mesmo jardim de horas mais cedo, ela viu seu lorde se aproximar, e quando ele perguntou sobre o que ela havia feito até então sua única resposta foi.

"Nada de mais, conhecia parte do pessoal que trabalha aqui, conversamos um pouco, acertamos nosso entendimento de coisas que eu gosto ou não, e eu fiz um lanchinho para me ajudar a esperar a hora do jantar. Sabe a Umi-baba disse que vamos ter sukiyaki hoje por minha causa, e que eu posso escolher o cardápio das refeições sempre que eu quiser, ela também disse que ia se encarregar pessoalmente da limpeza do meu quarto, e que ela mesma ia lavar as minhas roupas porque ela queria ter certeza de que tudo estivesse macio e bem cheiro para quando eu for usar elas de novo. Isso não é legal da parte dela Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Mesmo que ele passasse pouco tempo ali, em todos os 90 anos em que Nago Umimbosa foi a governanta do castelo, o Taiyoukai tinha certeza que legal era uma palavra que nunca tinha sido atribuída a sua pessoa, e agora também tinha certeza de uma Rin com poder em suas mão era algo a ser temido, pelos outros é claro.

...

_Prontinho!_

_Se vocês não notaram eu estava morrendo de fome quando escrevi isso, e aproveitando gostaria de pedir que me desculpassem, de novo, a gramatica vendo que agora são 3:40 da manhã. ^^ . Espero que tenham gostado, e prometo que vou tentar escrever mais capítulos, e mesmo se eu não posta-los imediatamente vou fazer isso assim que voltar de viajem ._

KissKiss ByeBye !


End file.
